


mission accomplished：窃情计划（3）

by Aju_Misery



Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery
Summary: 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。
Relationships: 圆顺 - Relationship, 奎顺
Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388
Kudos: 1





	mission accomplished：窃情计划（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。

在大厅觥筹交错的人群中穿梭，洪知秀与尹净汉跟在崔胜澈身后略略低头，靠前方的二队队长遮挡着客人们的视线。远远的，吧台边坐了一圈刚才搭讪不成的男宾，他们一边闲聊一边看崔胜澈面无表情地在人群中穿行，马上挂上一副了然的神情，幸灾乐祸地评论：“这——么——快？我看他也不怎么行嘛！”

李知勋狠狠咬了咬下嘴唇才忍住没笑出声。

三人错过人群躲过守在三楼的保安后，擦着监控的盲区挤到了供电系统办公室的门口。洪知秀打开西服上装取出一副金边眼镜，戴上后顺着眼镜框摸索了一番，镜片在光线下折射出电子系统蓝色光晕。他微微眯起那双小鹿一样自带眼线的眼睛，因为来不及卸妆，长长的睫毛微微颤动。

尹净汉在他侧边抿着嘴盯着他看，不忘吹个口哨：“我还挺喜欢你戴眼镜的。”

换来洪知秀头也不转的一个爆捶。

崔胜澈抬手启动了袖口内侧的紧急联络器：“胜宽，监控……”

话音未落，尹净汉在旁边大惊小怪地打断：“崔队，在一队我们出任务是用代号的！”

一个头两个大的二队队长无语沉默了几秒，说话的力气都小了一些，但他仍旧妥协了：“……橘子，监控系统控制了吗？”

“coups哥，你也太小看一队的技术支援部了，从你搂着我们一队的正副队长走出大厅那一刻起，我们就已经把关键线路的监控系统替换啦。”对讲机那边的夫胜宽笑嘻嘻的，听声音他嘴里还嚼着什么，说话有些含含糊糊，但这完全没有掩饰住话语间的调笑。

“监视系统已经破了。”崔胜澈感觉自己今天这一趟任务下来又要再在额头上加一道抬头纹，无视通话器中传来的李硕珉和夫胜宽的笑声，他偏头对自己的同事们传递信息。

三人从角落里走出，舒展了一下筋骨活动了一下脚踝。尹净汉伸出手在洪知秀眼前晃了晃：“怎么样，里面有人吗？”

洪知秀捉住他的手腕：“没有。按信息处的消息来看，接下来半小时应该是休憩换班时间。他们走廊和大厅的巡逻很严，半个警卫部都出动了，”把尹净汉作乱的右手按回他的腰侧，他耸耸肩，“但是办公室内部这半小时是没有人的。”

“所以我们只需要留一个人守住外面及时通讯就好了吧。”崔胜澈松了口气，问道。

洪知秀思考了一下：“那就我留在外面吧。我戴了可以显示热成像的眼镜，可以及时发现来这边的巡逻队。侧边正好有一个视线盲区，我在那边待命。”

剩下两人利落地点了点头，崔胜澈从衬衫内衬里拿出一张白色的卡片，在电子锁前晃了晃，蓝光闪烁几秒后便闪起了绿灯。

第二队的领队不由感慨：“当时就该把你们技术部这俩活宝挖过来，二队急需人才。”

“你当着一队正队长和副队长的面，说要挖墙脚，是不是有点过分了？”尹净汉挑挑眉。

崔胜澈讪笑：“这不是开玩笑么。走吧。”说罢，他对洪知秀点点头示意他注意安全，戴着无痕手套开启了办公室的大门，先一步迈了进去。

尹净汉紧随其后，在进入办公室前，他身形顿了顿，迅速地凑过去啄了一下自己竹马的脸颊，在对方反应过来之前只留了个背影，和一句低低的嘱托：“你自己小心。”

这次任务中一直嫌弃尹净汉没个正形的褐发青年，这时却显得比匆忙的尹净汉更为潇洒和游刃有余。他微笑着回应：“知道了。”

回答他的，是办公室落锁清脆的咔哒声。

“从床上下来，举起手来。”全圆佑举枪对准金珉奎，见他没有动作，再次重复了一遍。

权顺荣听到半年多没听过的声音，神色露出一丝惊喜，原本紧闭着的双眼微微睁开，企图偏过头确认来人的身影。金珉奎捕捉到了他的表情变化，不是很开心地努努嘴，直起上身半跪在床上，皱着眉头低头冲权顺荣抱怨：“你姐姐可没跟我说你有男朋友。”随后，他听话地挪动着身子转过身，缓缓举起双手作投降状，正对着面无表情的全圆佑问：“英雄救美？”

全圆佑没有理会他，间隙中他瞥见喘着气把自己身子直起靠在床头的权顺荣。自己昔日的搭档脸颊发红，平时喋喋不休的嘴唇也泛着淡淡的粉色，额头鬓角都被汗浸湿，灯光下略略闪着光，整个人像一只桃子一样散发着任君采撷的气息；脖颈处没了衬衫衣领的遮挡，露出星星点点的痕迹。再目光下移，裸露的大腿到粉红色的脚趾尖均叠了一层细汗，内裤因为刚才金珉奎的一番动作而变得有些松垮，堪堪地挂在髋骨上。

狐狸眼的男子觉得自己一股怒火在胃里翻腾，蒸腾出的怒气令他的血管膨胀，脖子上隐隐地浮现出几条青筋来：“给、我、下、床。”

金珉奎看着他一副气急却又必须保持冷静的样子，不由失笑出声，他在心中料定对方不敢开枪，动作极快地附身用右手捏住权顺荣的下巴，被迫他向上抬头；与此同时，身手意外敏捷的富商从小腿上绑的武器固定带上利索地抽出一把迷你手枪，直直对准权顺荣的脑门。

全圆佑手微微地颤了一下，这细微的动作也马上被对方捕捉到了。

“这把手枪虽然威力不大，但是也够杀一只小动物了。”金珉奎摩梭着权顺荣小巧的下巴，训练有素的特工药劲还是没过，右手被铐住的他用剩下的那只手毫无意义地向下拽金珉奎的袖口，咬紧牙关不发出任何声响。

金珉奎有余地用额头亲密地碰了碰权顺荣的额头，笑着问他：“要不要比比是你男朋友的枪块，还是我的枪快？”

一时间，房内三人对峙无人作声。门外，一串脚步声越来越近，金珉奎眼中的笑意，也变得越来越大了起来。

洪知秀靠在墙上，双手抱肩警惕地环视四周，处于视觉盲区的他有规律地四面八方扫视。在热成像器具的辅助下，他已经摸清了巡逻队的基本路线。也许是因为今日有宴会的缘故，金珉奎的保安队显得有些松散，他们闲聊着一趟一趟地穿梭在楼道中，后来干脆偷懒起来，连巡视的频率都变低了。

洪知秀百无聊赖地活动着关节，眨眨眼睛缓解疲劳。正当他准备换个姿势的时候，远远的，传来的四个保安急匆匆的脚步声。他迅速站直身子，向自己九点钟方向看去，热成像中这四个交叠的身影穿过一个又一个通道，渐渐在洪知秀眼前放大。

训练有素的一队副队长沉下一口气，从怀中掏出一把装了消音器的手枪，双手交握在胸前，迅速地思考应对方案。他通过袖口的传讯器对两位同僚传递信息：“四个。”

“……收到，超过安全距离后再次汇报。”传讯器过了几秒，传来尹净汉难得的严肃声音。

洪知秀紧贴墙壁，手背感受着自己心脏咚咚跳动的声音。四个人，他自己单枪匹马勉强能够解决；但碍于地形的限制，一旦惊动整个安保系统，或是他漏了任何一个，便会造成不可挽回的损失。细细的汗珠从额头渗出，美裔的特工抿住了漂亮的嘴唇，闭上双眼将全部注意力集中在了听觉系统上。

“……监控科说重启一下系统……”

“……也没有说明……情况……”

几个保安急匆匆的脚步声越来越近，他们之间的闲言碎语也传到了洪知秀耳畔。眼看就要超过安全距离，洪知秀刚要通过通讯器，通知办公室内的同伴前来支援，却意外地听到了一个洪亮而陌生的声音打断了四个保安的闲谈，也暂停了他们的脚步。

“Hey bro，怎么看起来这么着急？”低音炮的男生只是简单地说了几个单词，却能听出他完全没有口音的地道英语响在楼道。

“接到监控科的指示说去系统中心看一下。”其中一个人立马恭敬地对来者说明情况。

“哦，我猜是Boss的指令还没传达到监控中心。他今天下午在宴会前请了专人升级酒店的系统，这样可以节省宴会期间的人力。”

“……可是……”

“需要我去联系他确认吗？现在老板可是在顶层……和不知道谁家的公子在一起。”来人笑了笑，询问道。

“不用了，不用了，不打扰Boss了。”四位保安都纷纷拒绝，“既然Vernon先生都这么说了。”

“放心享受宴会吧，监控升级以后你们也不需要在这边巡逻了。宴会上人多又杂，还是多注意一下那边比较好。Enjoy！”

通过热成像系统，洪知秀看到四人微微点头，快步离开了楼道口。而被称为Vernon的人则耸耸肩，慢慢地向洪知秀的方向移动。虽然对方看不见自己的身影，他却总觉得自己已经被来者确定了确切的位置——好在，对方只有一个人，不出大动静的前提下，自己也能解决——想到这，洪知秀绷紧了身上的神经，准备先下手为强，迅速放倒对方。

然而，Vernon在距离他几米的地方停住了。面容俊朗、异域风味十足的帅小伙微微侧头，轻快地询问着：“……一队的洪副队吗？”

洪知秀愣了一秒，迅速反应了过来，但他仍然没有放下枪，也并没有出声。

“我是二队的Vernon，崔韩率。特工号171302182。您不放心可以向崔队确认。”混血的青年见对方并未回话，探探身补充道。

“你们二队……真是神龙见首不见尾。崔队、天使，威胁解除。”洪知秀长舒一口气，对着对讲机汇报完毕，他活动着有些僵硬的脖子，从阴影处闪出，抬起胳膊晃了晃枪以打招呼，“一队Joshua，洪知秀。特工号171312301。”说罢，他取下眼镜揉了揉自己的眉心，再抬头，看自己面前神似莱昂纳多的男青年戳了戳胸口，墨黑色笔挺的西装上别了一个闪着金边的姓名牌，在灯下微微闪着光。

洪知秀仔细地扫了扫队友的脸，恍然：“你不是刚才给金珉奎端酒的侍应生吗？”

Vernon吸了吸鼻子，笑了：“尹队和洪队的……易装，果然名不虚传。”

被调侃的人直接无视：“你们二队到底潜了几个？”

“这个……恐怕不好透露，”表情丰富的美国人摊着手回答，看面前的洪知秀开始皱眉，他友善地补了一句，“只能告诉您，比您看到的要多一些。”

房间内的三人仍在僵持，全圆佑大概也猜到金珉奎知道他不敢动手，但是他对金珉奎的举动拿捏不定。富可敌国的人终究都是残忍的，权顺荣对他来说只是今天宴会上的额外收获，而对于全圆佑来说却是不能拿去赌的重要存在，因此，他实在不敢贸然行动。金珉奎看着破门而入的精英特工被自己克制，神色愈发轻松与愉快。

门外的脚步声近了，随着推门的声音，全圆佑捕捉到背后人的气息。

金珉奎冲着门口抱怨：“俊，你来得也太慢了，不怕我扣工资吗？明浩呢？是在解决这位‘大英雄’的同伙么，怎么就你一个人来了。”

被称作“俊”的中国男子从腰间掏出手枪，并没有回话，只是沉默地睁大一双猫眼，将枪口抵住了全圆佑的后脑。伴着冰凉的触感，全圆佑进行了一次深呼吸后，顺从地将手枪丢在了地毯上，随着手枪接触地面发出的闷响，他微闭双眼，将自己的两只手缓缓举起，没了动作。

权顺荣被钳制，看到这一幕后急得使尽全身力气挣脱金珉奎的束缚。金珉奎见威胁解除，心情大好地吹了声口哨，松开了权顺荣的下巴。他笑眯眯地看着自己猎物急得泛红的眼角，语气柔和地安慰他：“一会儿就不会有人打扰我们了。”

随后，他手冲着文俊辉随意地挥动了几下：“杀了他。”

听到这三个字，权顺荣猛地向前扑去，只是右手受制而毫无力气的他，能做到的只是在嗓子里喊出一句“不要”，随后便只能绝望地瞪大双眼死死地盯着全圆佑毫无表情的脸庞。

接下来的几秒，这富丽堂皇的房间像是被罩了一层慢动作的特效——文俊辉在按下扳机的一瞬间，全圆佑极有默契地向侧边翻倒，而仔细观察不难发现，文俊辉的枪口本身就偏移了全圆佑的位置，向左移动了四十五度，而后转而对准了金珉奎持枪的手。一发子弹出膛，伴着嘭一声闷响，全无火药味的射口推出了一枚微型针剂一般的子弹，顺着漂亮的动线直直地命中了金珉奎的小臂。而这突如其来的冲击让富商一个不稳，将迷你手枪脱手，掉落在地面。金珉奎的双眼随之缓缓睁大，一脸惊诧地看向前方，带着愤怒地将目光扫向了自己极为信任的保镖；而赤手空拳的全圆佑则像一只黑豹一般冲上前去，制住金珉奎的后颈，迅速地踢开他掉落在地的手枪，将他整个人从床上施蛮力拖到地板上，反手干脆利落地将对方的双手别再后腰，再也动弹不得。

随着手铐的落锁声，这场发生在电光火石之间的战斗结束了，时间的流逝仿佛恢复了正常。权顺荣只能听到自己速度极快的心跳声，抬手摸了摸额头，湿乎乎又出了一身汗。

金珉奎中了文俊辉一剂麻醉弹，被压制的他仍然死死地盯着远处一声不吭的文俊辉，眉眼间仍是一副愤怒的神色。随着麻醉剂的快速生效，他不甘心地阖上了双眼。

全圆佑感受到自己按住的富商没了动静，才松动肩膀舒了口气。权顺荣愣愣地坐在床上盯着他的头顶，全圆佑却也并不抬头看他，只是自顾自地站起来留给他一个侧面。

文俊辉也察觉到气氛有些奇怪，抬起手很阳光地冲着权顺荣笑了，完全没有刚才沉着冰冷的气息：“你好，是一队第一份组长的仓……权顺荣吧？你好你好，我是文俊辉，二队的，编号171306101，中国人，你好你好！”

权顺荣还处于适应期，听到文俊辉一口流利的韩语，只能呆呆地冲他点点头问好：“你好……”

全圆佑听到权顺荣微弱又有些沙哑的声音，身体颤了颤，不由自主地把权顺荣看不见的那只手攥紧了。

察觉到气氛越来越奇怪，文俊辉暗暗吞了口口水，一个箭步走到全圆佑身前，蹲下身扛起处于昏迷的金珉奎。虽然文俊辉身高也有一米八，但是在人高马大的富商面前还是逊色了几分，他费劲地固定好金珉奎的身子，冲着全圆佑和权顺荣微微点头示意：“那个，我先把他带出去回复任务了？外面还有事我要处理，啊，圆佑，崔队和尹队说你任务结束的话可以不用跟我们收尾，还有顺荣也是。先走了！”

说完后，文俊辉不等二人回应便拖着金珉奎出了房间，并且，这位好心的中国特工还紧紧地关上了房门。

走廊上，横七竖八地倒下了很多暂时被麻醉的西服保安，在走廊的最尽头，与文俊辉一同出入的另一个中国保镖还保持着清醒。

徐明浩被牢牢地绑住手脚，上身下身五花大绑像个粽子；平时梳得相当有形、一丝不苟的黑色短发乱糟糟地垂下几缕到眼前，他恶狠狠地瞪着双眼看文俊辉拖着金珉奎走来。嘴里被塞了布团的他激动地扭动起来，不用想都知道，如果徐明浩能说话，他嘴里蹦出的除了文俊辉的名字一定还跟着几句经典的中国国骂。

文俊辉带着一脸歉疚的表情不敢直视徐明浩的脸，把金珉奎安置在走廊的角落后，他抿住双唇，可怜兮兮地对徐明浩说：“你……你先别骂我。”

说着，他轻轻扯下徐明浩嘴里的布头，果不其然地收到了徐明浩带着怒气的一顿臭骂：“……亏我这么信任你，把你当朋友，当哥们！文俊辉！你是不是人啊？你就这么卖我们，我跟了老板那么多年，你是他除了我第二个认定的贴身保镖！老板对你不好吗？我对你不好吗？我妈给我寄吃的，我都给你留……你给我松开，我弄死你！”

文俊辉堵着耳朵心虚地低着头，徐明浩说到没力气了，微微地喘起气来，文俊辉才敢抬起头：“明浩啊，事情很复杂……我知道你和老板关系好……但是你放心，我不是坏人，我们必须得查清楚一些东西，只能用这种手法……”

不知道是刚才喊得太厉害，还是气得要哭了，徐明浩的眼眶开始泛红，他大喘了几口气：“所……所以，你之前说的那些话，都是骗我的？”

文俊辉愣了几秒才反应过来对方在说什么，他脸颊迅速泛红，情绪激动地回答：“当然不是！”

徐明浩瘪着嘴：“那你给我松开！”

文俊辉手心略略出汗，憋了半天不知道怎么回应，只能下定决心一般挥起手，迅速而果断地击中了徐明浩的侧颈。对方带着委屈的表情无力地闭上双眼，同样昏迷了过去。

中国特工长叹一口气，用手指轻柔地理了理徐明浩的发丝：“不是骗你的，事情结束了，我就去找你。”

说罢，他直起身子，打起精神活动了一下筋骨，对着对讲器汇报了情况。不久后，效率极高的二队成员迅速地来到这一层，将昏迷的金珉奎、徐明浩和其他安保人员，一个个地带离了天鹅塔酒店。

楼下宴会热闹，仍然在火热地进行着——这一切，就像没有发生过一般，了无痕迹。


End file.
